Cat got your tounge?
by Ryoku-Fears-Flying
Summary: AlxOC After years of knowing our armored hero, Dakota finally decided to tell him what she really thinks of him, and poor Al can't seem to form complete sentances.


I couldn't believe it.

He got his body back, Alphonse Elric, in the flesh.

_Flesh _

And I couldn't be more enthusiastic about it.

I had fallen in love with the suit of armor that used his "body" to take in homeless kittens, and I had yet to come up with enough courage to tell him, maybe now that he had his body back, I could confess.

I currently sat by the window sill looking out at the landscape of Resembool, expecting for Edward and Alphonse to come walking up the hill that hid the next town over from view. I had been sitting here about an hour after Edward had called from the train station, saying they were on their way, and they came with appetites. I had long since known of Al's list of things to eat when he got his body back, and took the liberty of cooking every one of these dishes.

"I sure hope he likes the feast." I whispered to myself, it seems that since they went off in search of a way to get themselves back to normal, I had been speaking to myself frequently. My neighbor and best friend, Winry had tried to convince me various times to move in with her, so as to not feel lonely in an empty house, but I refused every time. Now that the Elric brothers were coming back, I had no need to feel lonely, even if the two decided to live with Winry, I'm sure they would constantly come over, if not I would go visit them, and I wouldn't be alone at all.

I sighed once more and continued watching the horizon for any sign of life, soon I found myself wondering what a small speck in the distance was, and I felt my heard leap as I realized they were two small specks, Ed and Al.

I rose from my seat beside the window and raced toward my front door, running out and toward Winry's house, I didn't bother opening her door and instead stuck my head in through her window, "They're here!" I shouted, and almost instantly she was out her door to join me on her porch to wait anxiously for our friends. I sat in a swing which hung from a tree splitting our lawns while she stood to greet the Elrics, I suppose she was more anxious rather than nervous, as I was.

She ran toward Edward, engulfing him in a hug before they were even within ear-shot. She let go to shortly hug Al, and exchanging a few words, she directed him toward me. I took a deep breath as Al's newly recovered body ran toward me, slowing down a few feet away.

"Hey." He began shyly, he was always the type to get shy in the simplest situations.

"Hi." I replied, and stood from my seat on the swing.

"Yeah, it was a long trip on-" he stopped his meaningless babble short as I threw myself at him in a hug, it had been a good year since I last spoke to him, and I wasn't about to waste our time together talking about his trip on the way over here. I could feel him laugh as her wrapped his arms around me, returning my gesture of affection.

"I…I missed you so much," I choked out, on the verge of tears.

"I missed you too," he replied, "To think, I can finally feel one of your hugs." He smiled, letting me go and holding me at arm's length, "And eat your famous cooking." He concluded.

"Speaking of which," I replied, "remember your list?" he nodded, his eyes sparkling with excitement, "I cooked it all." I finished, knowing he would catch the hint, and as expected he ran off in the direction of my home. I heard Winry and Ed laugh as they saw him run off, and sent a questioning look in my direction.

"I cooked everything on his list." I said simply as they came to stand before me, hand in hand.

"_Everything?!"_ Ed asked, his eyes widening and his mouth watering.

"Everything," I replied, glancing back to see Al was waiting for me to accompany him.

"Can I come over for dinner?" Ed asked innocently, but Winry spoke before I was able to answer.

"No you may not, Edward Elric," she scolded him and them smirked, "I prepared you your own feast, and let's just say it's exclusive, and nobody else is invited."

Ed's eyes grew wide and he wave a quick goodbye before hurrying Winry into her home, eager to receive his "_excusive dinner._"

I laughed at turned to see the other Elric brother waiting for his feast, I blushed, thinking of what I was going to do after he got his fill of food, I was finally going to confess.

"C'mon!" he said eagerly, as I opened the door to my home and let us both in, he eagerly sat at the table and dove right in, eating two and even three dishes at once. I laughed a bit as I sat next to him, picking at a small salad I had prepared myself.

---

"As much as I would love to, I couldn't eat another bite," he concluded as he sighed contently, looking over to the empty plate where my salad use to be, "Is that all you ate? Now I feel bad."

I laughed, "Don't, I get to eat all the time, you haven't eaten in years." He smiled at me.

"Modest and sympathetic as always, I see." He joked, "I'm feeling father full, want to go for a walk?"

"Sure," I stood and we both made our way outside, to walk along the faint unspecified line that divided my lawn from the land. We stopped after a while and I sat at the swing he had found me in at the beginning of the day.

"So, how's life been here?" he asked me as he lightly pushed me on the swing.

"Eh, can't complain. Peaceful, calm, not much happens; I learned how to fix auto-mail thanks to Winry." I smiled, proud of myself.

He chucked, and then gulped, "How's-How's the love life?" he asked nervously.

"HA!" I laughed sarcastically, "As if I could have a love life with you a million miles away," I answered without thinking, and blushed a dark crimson when I realized what I had said; I couldn't take it back now, it's now or never, right?

"R-really?" he stuttered, and I could feel his arms fail as he stopped pushing the swing I sat on. I was about to respond by turning around and finally letting loose, but his words stopped me, "Of course, you mean you couldn't carry on without worrying about me _and_ Ed… right?" he sounded unsure of himself, as if he wanted me to say that he was wrong, and that the reason I couldn't have a love life here was because _he, _and he alone, was millions of miles away.

"No," I almost whispered, and I heard him gasp lightly, "You're wrong."

"T-then?" he whispered back, and my silence only served as a response, I had to say it now, there's no better time for this; now or never.

I stood from my seat at the swing and turned to face him; I took a deep breath and readied myself to pour my heart out to Alphonse Elric.

"The thing is Al, i… I really… like you." _there, I said it, a weight off my shoulders; a burden let free; like having a really good secret and not being able to tell anyone because the person who told you really trusted you. _"I might just be in love with you." I said a little more smoothly, no stuttering and perfectly calm-on the outside; inside I was screaming, calling myself all sorts of names in all sorts of languages for allowing myself to mutter those words, much less confess them to Al.

He looked down, his face hidden by the bangs he had grown out over the years, and I could see his lips curl up into an almost maniacal smile, he chuckled a bit, almost sounding like a scoff, and they he began to laugh, full blown, unafraid, shameless laughter. I took this as rejection, yet, when I turned to leave, he grabbed my wrist, holding me back.

"All those years," he began in a whisper, and repeated himself, his voice rising in volume, "All those years not telling you… 'cause I thought…. You would…and then… you…" he spoke in incoherent sentences, not making much sense. He remained silent, a sigh escaping from his lips being the only noise to penetrate the night. I stood there, silent, his hand holding on to my wrist between the swings ropes. His eyes were hidden in the shadows of his bangs as the moonlight illuminated the scene.

"Al?" I asked quietly, "What- what are you trying to sa-"

My sentence was cut off as he gently pulled my wrist forward, swiftly placing his other hand on my waist, and nervously nearing his lips to my own. He hesitated for a moment, as if unsure this was the proper way to respond to the confession I had professed a few moments prior to being in this particular position. He smiled a wide, honest smile before crashing his lips upon mine, and making me almost faint with happiness. I could've died a happy man- I mean girl- right then and there, but instead I kissed him back, how could I not?

As we started running out of air, we parted, I looking down, sensing his eyes on me.

"_That's _what I'm trying to say," he began, and took me into his arms, embracing me as the wind blew by us, causing me chills, "do you have any idea how many years I've kept quiet? I honestly thought you would reject me, after all I was a hollow tin suit." He finished in a sad tone.

It was my turn to laugh, and no explanation was needed, "we should head inside, it's getting cold."

He nodded and followed me into the house I hoped would be _ours_ from now on, we silently cleaned up the feast he had gobbled up and laughed when he realized just how much he had eaten. At the end of the night we both made our way toward the bedrooms on the second floor. He held my hand as I reached the bedroom I customarily slept in and kissed my forehead when I turned to face him.

"I bid you goodnight, malady," he said in a gentlemanly tone, arousing laughter from my entity, "I'm off to sleep in the living room." I, however, protested, refusing to let go of his hand.

"Aw, but Alphonse, don't you think I'll get cold in a bed all on my lonesome?" I questioned, with a sly smirk playing on my lips.

"I-I… You…?" he spoke incoherently once more and blushed a bright red which would rival the color of the coat on his shoulders.

I simply smiled and took his hand, leading him into the bedroom in which I had spent so many years alone.

_I was so be alone, no more. _

; )

____________

Honestly, I'm proud of this one.

Recently I've been watching Fullmetal Alchemist, so if I got something wrong like they don't return or, something, it's because I have yet to watch the movie. I'm currently in episode 14 of the original and episode like 6 or something of Brotherhood. So excuse my lack of knowledge, nevertheless, criticism is accepted, and appreciated. ^_^


End file.
